Casi angeles
by Genee
Summary: Taichi y Yamato, dos ángeles guardianes del cielo con una relación peculiar. El senpai amante de las normas que no es respetado por el kouhai que se divierte provocando a su maestro. Juntos deberán de superar pruebas, salvar vidas y encontrarse. Descubrirán, también, que cuando dos almas están destinadas a estar juntas, hasta la muerte misma, buscará acercarlos.[Act. Yaoi. P. 1-8]
1. Senpai aburrido, Kouhai testarudo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Esta historia participa de la actividad Yaoi del foro proyecto 1-8 para la actividad de San valentin.

 **Pedido:** Un ángel enseña a su Kouhai, quien a su vez le enseña "otras cosas" porque todavía tiene los pecados carnales de la tierra.

Este fic participa en el intercambio secreto del topic Yaoi/Yuri del foro Proyecto 1-8.

Mi amiga secreta es **HikariCaelum** y mi retador **Chia Moon.**

 **Casi ángeles.**

Los copos de nieve caían sobre sus cabellos enmarañados y el ligero viento le golpeaba el cuerpo desnudo haciéndole temblar.

Delante de él un ángel le tendía la mano.

La cogió buscando un poco de calor.

.

.

 ** _Senpai aburrido, Kouhai testarudo._**

 _*.*.*_

 _—¡Tcks!_ —Taichi chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Por qué dices que no se puede?

Por cuarta vez en el último minuto Yamato suspiró, cansado, no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo en una conversación que no iba para ningún sitio. Se giró mirándole a los ojos, la mueca en sus labios demandaba fastidio, Taichi torció sus ojos como protesta ante ella.

—Porque no puedo permitírtelo —le repitió en un tono ya de enfado—. ¿Qué clase de guía sería si dejo que hagas lo que te da la gana?

Taichi resopló. Dejó de cargar su cabeza sobre la mano. La posición en que estaba —acostado de lado sobre el césped, apoyado en un brazo— le hacía cansar el brazo, se sentó sobre la hierba verde, la más viva y verde que hubiera visto jamás, y volvió a preguntarle a Yamato por qué no podían hacer algo divertido aquella tarde de nubes despejadas.

—Taichi, he dicho que no. Nuestro trabajo es cuidar a los humanos de la tierra, no la de andar dando brincos por ahí —Sentenció, dando un paso al frente para recoger la daga que había lanzado minuto atrás en la X marcada del árbol.

—Es que se me hace injusto —volvió a replicar el de los cabellos revueltos. En ese punto de su existencia, Yamato se preguntaba si era posible que algún día Taichi se dirigiera a él como su superior y no como a un igual. Demasiada confianza había en esa alma reclamada por los cielos—. Debo tener que ir a la tierra, servir de guardián a los que aún siguen con vida cuando claramente deberíamos dejarles morir. Nunca en mi vida pude pisar un bar y es irónico que después de muerto viva metido en muchos de ellos; persiguiendo a personas que se entregan a la muerte, y, encima, durante el proceso me prohíban si quiera tomarme un poco de sake. ¿Crees que lo merezco? —Dramatizó como diva melodramática cuando soltó la última pregunta.

El senpai controló sus ganas de revirarle los ojos.

—Nadie dijo que sería fácil. Ya te lo he dicho, con el tiempo aprenderás a suprimir tus deseos carnales. Es cuestión de ponerlo en práctica.

—¿Qué sentido tiene suprimir mis deseos?

—Ninguno. Escucha, no tiene que ser justo, solo debemos seguir órdenes y ya.

—Pensé que el cielo era justo —rezongó con fastidio.

—Y por ello tenemos lo que tenemos, no deberías de cuestionarlo —Pero Yamato podía ser muy obstinado si se lo proponía.

Taichi volvió a chasquear la lengua y apartó la mirada de Yamato con recelo. Cruzó los brazos al nivel del pecho y se enfrascó en su terquedad. Él no quería seguir practicando el cómo debía de usar una daga, ni arco ni flechas, ni ningún arma que el cielo quisiera asignarle para la protección de los humanos en la tierra. Yamato pensaba en ellos, en los humanos desastrosos, como un problema que tenía solución. Taichi creía que deberían de dejarles matarse bajo su propio puño. Desde que fue rescatado tras su muerte le habían dicho que ahora servía al Cielo. Su trabajo era el de proteger a aquellos que habían tocado fondo, ¿por qué mejor no ayudar a aquellos que hacían de su vida un mundo mejor? Poco recordaba de su vida pasada, veía en sueños a un chico rodeado de amigos que jugaba con una pelota, nada más que eso, tampoco estaba seguro de que se tratase de él. Pero, en ocasiones, cuando visitaban la tierra, sentía nostalgia al momento de pasar por las canchas o terrenos baldíos donde había muchachos siguiendo un balón de fútbol. Estaba seguro de que había sido un muchacho sano, amante de la vida y creyente de que si solo había una… debía de vivirla al cien por cien. Ayudar a borrachos, suicidas y adictos que no querían ayuda a no perecer antes de que el Cielo le perdonase no era justo para quienes merecían seguir viviendo.

—Escucha —llamó Yamato, Taichi no quiso mirarle en un ataque de rebeldía y terquedad.

Sus rabietas eran dignas de ser abofeteadas. Yamato resopló de nuevo, aquél joven tenía la facilidad para sacarlo de sus casillas. No podía culparle. Ishida había muerto hace mucho, pero todavía recordaba lo que significó para él no recordar quién era, de donde había venido, por qué había muerto.

Sabía lo difícil que podía ser para Taichi que tenía menos de la mitad de su paciencia.

—No quiero hablar contigo, Yamato —soltó indignado.

—… ¿-senpai? —buscó corregirlo, como respuesta solo obtuvo el chasqueo de una lengua llena de amargura—. Bien, hagamos esto. Si logramos salvar a esta chica el día de hoy, te prometo que iremos al sitio que elijas —Taichi se puso de pie de un solo salto y corrió directo a donde estaba Yamato dispuesto a abrazarlo. Yamato no se opuso al abrazo, aunque tampoco correspondió a él—. Solo a sitios de buena procedencia, nada de bares, clubes o lugares de mala muerte.

—Te besaría justo en este momento —dijo feliz el otro—. ¡Oh, qué rayos! —Y le zampó un beso baboso en la mejilla que terminó resonando en cada rincón del Cielo.

Yamato lo alejó, la cara ardiéndole, totalmente sonrojada.

—¡Esto! Esto también está dentro de la lista de cosas prohibidas que nunca debes hacer.

Taichi lo miró con la curiosidad dibujada en las comisuras de sus labios. No entendía el porqué de tal reacción. Cualquier muestra de afecto iba ligada a una muestra de cariño propio de cualquier tipo de amigos. No esperaba obtener nada de Yamato a cambio. ¡Que no tenía segundas intenciones!

Se tapó la boca con su mano y comenzó a reírse sin disimulo, provocado por la reacción de su senpai.

—¿Qué le ves de divertido? —decía el rubio alisándose la camisa negra de manga corta tratando de reponerse del _ataque_ del otro ángel.

—Solo creo que no estás acostumbrado a que un hombre te demuestre afecto —Levantó el pulgar y le guiñó un ojo con coquetería—. Es lindo de ver.

—No te pases de la raya, Taichi, sino…

—Recuerdo que me gustaban las chicas, Yamato —zanjó de pronto, a pesar de sus palabras, no sentía interés en aclarar sus preferencias sexuales de cuando vivía—. Así que no tienes por qué ponerte tan rojo. Déjate llevar un poco. Es bueno ser espontaneo de vez en cuando. ¿Deseas que te enseñe a divertirte? —Sus cejas castañas, largas y delgadas, subieron y bajaron en un acto premeditado. Seguía pareciéndole gracioso que Yamato lo tomara tan en serio—. No te vendría mal; podría ayudarte, incluso.

—Pues, en primer lugar: en el Cielo no hay distinción de sexo. Recuerda que somos almas y no carne. Y como no somos carne, no tenemos que salir a "divertirnos" como quieres hacerlo.

—¡Aburrido! —Entonces cayó en cuenta—. Espera, ¿si tú y yo comenzamos a salir…? —La frase quedó a medio terminar. Yamato ya había comenzado a andar, dando la espalda al otro que no dejó de sonreír. En definitiva, le gustaba molestarlo—. Solo para aclararlo, no está prohibido que tú y yo salgamos, sin embargo, eres tú quien lo prohíbe, ¿no es así? —Intentó mantenerle el paso, pero seguía estando un paso detrás de él.

—En teoría, sí. Ya dejemos este tema zanjado, ¿quieres? Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Yagami abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar, pero Yamato le cogió sin previo aviso la mano y con ello, tan rápido como el aleteo de un colibrí, sus cuerpos fueron envueltos por una especie de espiral que torcía la realidad y los engullía como un ciclón que se traga todo lo que le tocaba en medio del mar.

Se habían tele transportado al mundo real.

.

.

 **Notas:** Serán 6 viñetas. Ya están terminadas.


	2. Inexplicable

**_Inexplicable._**

*.*.*

Bajaron por una colina empinada, varios sauces secos adornaban el sendero. Los sonidos de las aves anidando se mezclaban con la puesta de sol que hacía sentir el ambiente como si fuera un recuerdo visto a través de una botella anaranjada de vidrio. Las ropas se pegaban a las pieles sudadas y el viento era tan seco que pareció nunca haber soplado, sin embargo, soplaba y mucho.

Taichi no paraba de comparar la brisa seca con la lengua espesa de un perro lamiéndole la cara. Se quejaba del calor insoportable que esponjaba su cabello y Yamato miraba con cuidado las indicaciones impresas en la hoja de papel que sostenía. En ella se revelaba la dirección del humano a quién debían de proteger, nombre, y cualquier tipo de datos que el caso requería para ser exitoso.

Varios niños jugaban con pelotas, corrían en bicicleta y saltaban la cuerda al frente de las casas de la zona habitacional y, al frente de una ellas, una chica de diecisiete años permanecía agazapada; jugaba a la jardinera con unas flores del jardín. Raíces y tierra seca descansaban cerca de sus pies vestidos con unas sandalias rosadas cruzadas hasta los tobillos que dejaban ver la descuidada pedicura en ellos.

Yamato se detuvo al frente de la casa, su frente perlada en sudor, sus manos húmedas mojaban el papel. Releyó la dirección y miró atento la imagen a un lado de ella que se movía sonriente. Sí, habían dado con la chica del caso.

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó Taichi quien miraba por sobre el hombro de Yamato la información y luego alternaba la mirada en la chica frente a sus ojos.

—¡Sora! —La aludida levantó el rostro en respuesta ante el llamado de su persona. Parpadeó, siendo cegada por los últimos rayos del sol que se ponía de frente a ella.

Taichi descubrió, cuando el viento removió el flequillo de su cara, a la muchacha que se escondía debajo del cabello anaranjado. Una extraña sensación le rondó por dentro. Era tan familiar como el balón de fútbol que le evocaba la sensación de añoranza. Se sintió nervioso cuando sus ojos miraron, sin comprender, sobre él.

Sora sonrió, dejando caer la pequeña pala sobre la tierra por poco árida y se puso de pie, caminando en dirección a los dos ángeles.

Taichi tragó pesado, escuchando los latidos de su corazón ir cada vez más de prisa. Yamato ni se inmutó.

—Mimi-chan —Su voz amable saludó. Sora había caminado a través del cuerpo de Taichi—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Era obvio, no podría haber podido verle. Siempre invisibles, héroes anónimos. Se sintió decepcionado y confundido, ¿por qué esperaba que la sonrisa de ella fuera dada como saludo para él?

—Te traje la tarea del día —le dijo la muchacha sobre la bicicleta—. Meiko-chan me pidió que te la entregara…

La plática de las muchachas no pasó a ser más que eso. Un simple saludo y formalidades; aunque quizás el desinterés por parte del joven moreno había hecho pensar que no hubo nada interesante que escuchar. Su falta de atención se debía al insistente golpeteo, como de tabores dentro de sus tímpanos, que casi zumbaban e iban en desincronización con el aleteo de su corazón; causándole más malestar y, como consecuencia, menos ganas de prestar cuidado a lo que las chicas decían.

—¿Te sucede algo? —Le preguntó su senpai a Taichi al notar su alejamiento, lo común sería que estuviera insistiendo en acabar cuanto antes las misiones.

Taichi negó con rapidez. Había sido como ver un fantasma un momento y al siguiente segundo nada, una ilusión causada por los juegos de luces y sombras. Apretó la camisa blanca al nivel de su pecho, el dolor de su corazón ansiaba ser arrancado. Se tranquilizaba o, al menos, maquillaba sus emociones.

—Luces pálido… —Comenzaba a preocuparse.

—Estoy muerto. —Cortó en seco—. ¿Debería de verme de otro modo? —Radicalmente Taichi hubo cambiado de actitud a una tajante, muy diferente a la amable y risueña que Yamato acostumbraba a ver.

Unir los cabos no fue difícil. Su cambio repentino sucedió en cuanto notó la presencia de las chicas. Estaba más que convencido que Taichi pudo sentir que las conocía sin estar del todo seguro de ello, por ello su rabieta.

Yamato puso una mano sobre su hombro lo que llamó a tierra al ensimismado Yagami. Taichi lo miró con los ojos abiertos, un tanto desorbitados, confundido. Se encontró con su senpai que le observaba, acentuando las cejas sobre sus propios ojos azules; siempre decían más de lo que su boca podía soltar.

Cierta intensidad se sumaba al ceño fruncido que acentuaba su mirar, la sonrisa de medio lado que pretendía ser amigable con la función de sosegar el acelerado corazón agitado de su Kouhai.

—Si necesitas hablar… —Taichi le dio la espalda.

Sora ya estaba regresando a su casa. La otra chica pedaleaba colina abajo lejos de su campo de visión.

Taichi emprendió el paso hacia la entrada del lugar y Yamato le pisaba los talones muy de cerca.

La primera parte de su misión sería el reconocimiento. Corroborar lo que en la información suministrada por el ángel de exploración exponía. Una rápida mirada que daría pie a la elaboración del plan.

Taichi tocó el timbre, Yamato tiró abajo el manto de invisibilidad que les protegía de la mirada de los humanos que vivían del _otro lado._

—Buenos días —dijo el rubio cuando una mujer adulta abrió la puerta—. Somos compañeros de clases de Sora, le hemos venido a traerle la tarea, ¿se encuentre ella aquí?

La mujer les recibió con mucha educación. Les indicó que Sora estaba en el jardín, le bastó una rápida mirada hacia el lugar para darse cuenta de que no era ya cierto.

—Debió entrar a la casa y no me di cuenta —se disculpó, secando las manos contra el delantal pulcro que llevaba puesto—. Discúlpenme un momento, acabamos de mudarnos y la casa está echa un desastre.

En la información que Yamato recibió se mencionaba que las féminas se habían mudado un año atrás a esa región. Toshiko mentía. Taichi escrutó el pasillo y parte de la sala antes de que la mujer cerrara la puerta.

—Es un total desastre —avisó Taichi—. Hay cajas esparcidas por todo el pasillo, bolsas llenas de basura, ropa y el olor es muy desagradable.

De los dos, Taichi era el que mejor sentido del olfato tenía, un arma que solía usar para descubrir los mejores puestos de comida de la ciudad.

—Según el perfil de la madre —comentó Yamato citando las palabras en la hoja de información—. Toshiko, viuda de Haruiko Takenouchi, nació y creció en la mejor zona de Japón. De padres ricos, descendientes de empresarios dueños de una cadena de floristerías en Tokio, Hikarigaoka y de la prefectura de Shibuya. Usualmente es una mujer muy elegante, de refinados modales y muy ordenada. Desde la muerte de su esposo y el cambio de actitud de su única hija… no tanto. Ha caído en el vicio de la bebida, de dos a tres botellas de vino diarias y ha descuidado sus responsabilidades al punto de no importarle ni su familia, ni su negocio.

—Al menos no ha perdido la clase —se expresó sarcástico Taichi, haciendo referencia a su vicio con el alcohol—. ¿Es ella nuestro caso?

Yamato negó con mesura.

—No. La hija es a la que debemos ayudar.

Parpadeó, tenso una vez más. Apretó la mandíbula y desvió la mirada de Yamato. De nuevo aquella sensación de vacío y familiaridad le retorcía las entrañas.

La puerta frente suyo se abrió y mostró a la muchacha. Llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo, largo hasta las rodillas, de ruedo suelto y acampanado que caía grácilmente sobre su piel.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarles? —inquirió, cordial.

—Somos-…

—¿Compañeros de clases? —preguntó, retándolos a mentirle—. Por supuesto, sabía que no pudieron enviar dos alumnos diferentes para entregarme una tarea que ya me había sido enviada. ¿Qué quieren?

Hasta allí su apariencia amable.

—Debe haber una confusión —Yamato se mostraba afable, Taichi a penas y podía ver a la muchacha—. Nosotros sí venimos de parte de la escuela, pero no hemos venido a traerte los deberes. Pertenecemos al concejo estudiantil. Estamos aquí porque no has entregado tu planilla de carrera vocacional.

—Pueden irse ya. No optaré para ir a ninguna universidad. Ni siquiera sé si vaya a regresar a clases —hizo el ademan de cerrar la puerta, Yamato impidió que lo hiciera.

—¿Estás segura? La universidad de Tokio tiene un excelente programa de Diseño de modas, también-…

—¿Quién rayos son ustedes? —Su voz desafiante y desconfiada. ¿Por qué sabían sobre sus planes antes del declive que era su vida?—. ¿Quién los envió? ¿Mi madre? No importa, deben irse ya.

—Espe-… —Demasiado tarde, la puerta terminó por cerrarse.

Yamato expulsó aire, frustrado. Al menos habían corroborado la información. Se dio media vuelta para decirle a Taichi que ya podían ir al cine, como habían planeado, pero este ya estaba andando por el camino de la entrada de manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Ey… —Apresuró el paso para alcanzarlo.

Taichi parecía huir.

—¿Te diste cuenta? —inquirió, sombrío. Yamato lo miró enarcando una ceja sin comprender—. Sus manos, si las notaste… estaban… Tenía cicatrices alrededor de sus muñecas. Es una suicida.

—No es la primera con la que tratamos.

El gesto que hizo con su cabeza le hizo saber a Yamato que las palabras de Taichi iban más allá de las marcas vistas en las muñecas de la joven.

—Sé que está prohibido que me reveles información de mi pasado, ya sé que provocaría que alcanzara un nivel de locura que podría llevarme a convertirme en un ángel caído. Lo entiendo… —Se escuchaba dolido. Se escuchaba necesitado—. Si tengo que recordar, debería hacerlo por mi propia cuenta. Solo quiero saber si… ella, yo… ¿la conozco de alguna parte? Porque de ser así, no creo que pueda estar capacitado para esta misión.

—No te subestimes, no nos hubiesen enviado aquí si creyeran que no podrías con esto.

—No lo entiendes —sacudió las manos, frustrado. La rapidez de sus pasos se ralentizaba—. Es demasiado para mí.

Nunca antes lo hubo visto tan ansioso. Bastaba solo mirar cómo sus uñas rasgaban sobre la piel de su brazo para saber cuan afectado se encontraba. Yamato tuvo que detenerlo, lo cogió por la muñeca, invitándolo a que cesara con el daño físico a sí mismo; solo entonces se dio cuenta del daño que se infringía.

—¿Adónde querías ir?

Sorprendido no pudo más que parpadear.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—Sí. También te estoy observando. Es cierto, estamos bajo mucha presión. ¿Quieres ir al bar o…?

Un plan desesperado para el guía arisco amante de las normas que difícilmente daba su brazo a torcer. Incluso bajo su ataque de ansiedad, Taichi supo qué tramaba. Y tenía dos opciones: Aprovechar la carta blanca pese a cómo se sentía o desplegar sus alas de ángel y huir al cielo donde los problemas no existían.

—Si soy sincero, Yamato, prefiero…


	3. Limón y sal

**_Limón y sal._**

*.*.*

—Un vaso de malta sin alcohol, por favor —El barman atendió la orden de Yamato…

O casi lo logró, de no ser por Taichi que lo detuvo ante una queja como las acostumbradas a dar siempre. Hizo el esfuerzo por no tornarle los ojos.

—¿Malta sin alcohol? —Escupió sin poder creérselo— ¡¿Malta sin alcohol?! Me traes por los pelos a este antro de mala muerte y pides malta sin alcohol, ¿en serio, Yamato? —Siendo capaz de levantar aún más la voz, de hacer drama en dónde no lo había, Taichi no reparó en que los vivos podían ver toda la escena teatral—. ¡¿En serio?! —No podía creerse lo terco que podía ser el senpai.

Yamato bufó, algo animado pero disfrazando su alegría como era acostumbrada en él. Al menos su Kouhai no seguía aturdido por la visita a casa de las Takenouchi.

—Si mal no recuerdo —procedió a defender su postura—, fuiste tú quien durante todo el día anduviste presionando para que viniésemos a un bar; y es solo si contamos el día de hoy. ¿Te recuerdo que has sido una piedra en el zapato desde el primer día que pisamos un lugar como este? Ahora no te hagas el puritano.

El otro chasqueó la lengua. Seguía retando a Yamato con la intensidad de sus ojos achocolatados puesto sobre el ángel rubio.

—Si bien, es cierto, pero te dije cuando propusiste al fin venir aquí que no estaba con ganas —llamó con el dedo al barman que se hubo alejado en cuanto notó que la disposición de pedir una bebida a la brevedad posible sería pospuesta por el par de amigos—. Al menos podrías intentar, si lo que quieres es levantarme el ánimo, haz las cosas bien. Si estamos en un bar, pide bebidas de hombre macho alfa con pelo en el pecho.

—No podemos acabar siendo tentados por el mal del mundo.

—No somos tentados por el mal del mundo. Somos ángeles. En teoría estamos muertos, no pertenecemos al mundo y por lo tanto el mundo no puede causarnos mal. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarnos? ¿Morirnos? —Se rio, sarcástico, y se aventuró en dar por fin la orden al hombre detrás de la barra—: dos _shots_ de tequila, por favor.

—Espera, esto no está bien…

—¡Nada! —alzó la voz, los brazos y las comisuras de los labios—. ¡Vamos a emborracharnos!

—Nos mandarán al infierno.

—¿Qué importa? Estaremos juntos… —Taichi levantó el trasero del taburete y rompió distancia con Yamato. Terminó susurrando muy cerca al oído, de manera monosilábica—: _Por si-em-pre._

Los culos de los vasos de tequila golpearon la madera de la barra. El barman acomodó el paño sobre su hombre y dejó en una bandeja plateada, sobre la barra, rodajas de limón y sal.

Taichi cogió ambos _shots,_ acercó uno a sus labios y el otro lo tendió frente a su compañero.

—Sabes que, en teoría, cada vez que bajamos del Cielo, somos igual de tentados por el mundo humano.

—Sí, sí, sí —asintió con fastidio—. De alguna manera volvemos a ser _carne_ , es más fácil ser tentados, corrompernos, caer en vicios, sentir el alma como si fuera un cuerpo encadenado a la Tierra, un ancla pesada. Tomaríamos forma física, nos condenarían a una eternidad en el mundo caminado sin propósitos en una existencia vacía… Lo sé, lo sé. ¡No tienes que darme más clases de cómo ser un ángel! Son solo unas cuantas copas… —Las siguientes palabras fueron dichas con la inocencia de un alma ingenua. Taichi alzó los hombros, dispuesto a quitarle peso a la frase que acabaría siendo galardonada como la _Más irónica_ de la noche—. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Yamato achicó los ojos, renuente, pensaba si sería buena idea manchar de aquella manera su cuerpo espiritual. Por Taichi lo valía, estaba dispuesto a pasar un día entero purificándose debajo de una cascada de agua helada si eso volvía a traer la sonrisa pícara y energética al rostro de su Kouhai.

Cogió la bebida y la tomó de prisa, como si fuese una medicina que había que engullir lo más rápido posible para no sentir su desagradable sabor. Taichi lo apuró para que chupara el trozo de limón con sal y así completar la _magia_ del _tequira*_ que a Yamato le hizo torcer los labios y carraspear por la escoses en su garganta.

—¡Sigo yo! —Anunció, emocionado, Yagami.

Aquel fue el primer paso que pondría fin a la fallida premonición de Taichi.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor:**

Holis, yo me hice la misma pregunta que HC y aprovecho este medio para contestarla. Trata de la parte en donde menciono que no hay distinción de género en el cielo al ser almas y no carne (que se nos pega lo de Chia y nos planteamos preguntas je, je). Es que es de esas veces en las que te preguntas si tienes que explicar una cosa o dejarla a la imaginación, pero creo no es el caso. Si bien, quise hacer alusión, para quitar un poco de peso al tema religioso (al menos en el ámbito cristiano) sobre la poca atención que se le da la homosexualidad en el paraíso y no profundizar en temas de pecado y condena en el fic. Sabemos que para los japoneses y su cultura el paraíso es a donde van todas las almas "buenas" o medianamente buenas y que para ellos el infierno que tortura y castiga no existe, sí existe un infierno, pero no uno en donde las almas vivan eternamente ardiendo, al menos en la información que está en español que he ido investigando no es así. Pero eso no quita que, para algunos que no estamos al tanto de esto y creemos en lo que dice la biblia, el tema de ángeles homosexuales nos caiga un poco mal, al menos, raro (que no es mi caso, pero quería hacer la trama para todo público). Al decir "no hay distinción de género", porque quizás me expliqué mal, me refería a que para amar no hay necesidad de plantearte si eres hombre o mujer, eso ya no importa, porque a los Cielos solo les importa que se amen y punto, si eres hombre, mujer, elfa u ogro, eso no importa una vez cruzas al otro lado. Taichi y Yamato, son almas más que cuerpo pero tienen un cuerpo con todos sus órganos pertinentes. Usemos de ejemplo el mundo de Akira Toriyama, el creador de Dragon Ball, que tienen en el paraíso las almas sin formas (bolitas de nubes que hablan), pero que aquellos como Goku, que dieron su vida en pro del mundo, se le permite conservar su cuerpo. Taichi era una motita de luz que fue rescatada por Yamato, permitiéndole conservar su "cuerpo" a cambio de proteger a los humanos en la Tierra.

*Tequira/ tequila. Japón no pronuncia la ele (L), es la versión opuesta del chino, que en vez de decir las palabras con ere (R) la dicen con la ele. Los japoneses son al revés. Cambian la L por R. Tequila igual a Tequira o algo así.


	4. El beso del Kouhai

**_El beso del Kouhai_** ** _._**

*.*.*

Las luces relampagueando dentro del bar. Un ambiente animado de baile, el olor a alcohol y cigarrillos; para el desgreñado ángel, todo se sentía muy lento y muy veloz por culpa del alcohol. Eso no interrumpía los movimientos de su pelvis y de brazos en el aire. Yamato, obligado a estar en el centro de la pista, miraba a un lado, chasqueando los dedos de su mano, lo único que movía de su cuerpo, con el rostro pintado de azul y rojo, le desagradaba y apenaba sentirse observado, sudar, tener que bailar en público. Taichi no lo entendía y, tras el sexto trago, no hubo nadie que le hiciera ver que para lo que él era divertido, para otro una completa tortura. A veces rayaba demasiado en lo absurdo, su faceta de egoísmo lograba hacer mucha mella en él alejándolo del camino y, Yamato, debía de sermonearlo para devolverlo a su curso; esa noche no sería regañado por el otro, esa noche debía de disfrutarla, lo que vendría luego sería un poco duro para el usual chico alegre.

Yamato sabía más cosas de la que podía decir y eso le hacía sentir como si lo estuviese traicionando.

Enfrascado en sus pensamientos, el rubio no atisbó a darse cuenta de que estaba _bailando_ solo. Taichi fue arrastrado, sin necesidad de persuadirlo demasiado, por un grupo de señoritas a medio vestir que llevaban correas de cuero alrededor del torso, pecho y piernas, donde guardaban tubos de ensayo rebosados del tequila.

Taichi no cabía en la sonrisa dueña de su rostro. Tanta atención que le brindaban se convertiría en el próximo recuerdo nostálgico de una noche que en vida jamás pudo tener por ser menor de edad.

Lo sentaron en una silla y le amarraron las manos detrás, por la espalda. Una chica con botas hasta las rodillas, de tacón de aguja, con tanga y brasier de cuero negro subió su pierna y la dejó caer sobre la silla en medio de los muslos de Taichi, alias: _El chico más feliz del mundo_ , que observaba todo con innegable alegría y expectación.

La tequilera inclinó su cuerpo, en medio de sus senos —los que Yamato imaginó que respingaban en un sonoro _boing_ cuando se movían; cosa que le entibiaba las orejas a su vez— metió uno de los tubos de ensayo. Taichi no tardó en cogerlo con los dientes y echar la cabeza hacía atrás para tragar todo su contenido.

Algunos hombres y mujeres, atraídos por las risas de las mujeres y la bulla de Taichi, vitorearon su proeza incitándolo a continuar con el recorrido.

Las mujeres se repartieron como si fuesen yincanas.

A penas consumió el total de la bebida le animaron a Taichi para que se pusiera de pie, trastabillando en el proceso a causa del mareo. Fue su turno de inclinarse para lamer vientre plano de la rubia acostada sobre la barra, a un lado de ella una morena sentada con las piernas abiertas para recibirlo en medio de ellas con el trozo de limón en medio de sus labios; con las manos alrededor del cuello de Taichi lo cogió e invitó a que chupara el limón desde su boca… acciones que pudieron causar una pizca de dolor en el corazón de Ishida que veía todo el espectáculo que brindaba el, para nada discreto, de su pupilo.

Si Angemon lo viera en ese momento, seguro lo despojaría de su cargo de Ángel guardián. ¿Qué clase de senpai dejaba que su alumno se perdiera en el mundo?

Sus ojos se encontraron en medio de las luces intermitentes del bar. Taichi le sonrió largo y ancho. Yamato luchó con el impulso de querer dejar de verlo rodeado de tantas mujeres preciosas. Yagami le mostró los pulgares arriba…

Una mano le acarició el cuello, se deslizaba hasta su pecho. Alertado por el cosquilleo repentino que dejaba la caricia, Yamato miró por sobre su hombro a la mujer que le sonreía. Otra de las tequileras lo pretendía persuadir a él también. Negó de inmediato, deteniendo con un gesto de su mano cualquier intento por parte de la otra, y se alejó en dirección a una mesa.

Realmente Yamato no lo estaba pasando bien.

—Ya-ma-to —gritó cerca de su oído. El aliento impregnado del aroma fétido a alcohol llegó a aturdirlo.

No más que el cuerpo que se recargaba sobre la espalda del asocial ángel. Taichi logró guindarse como garrapata en un Yamato que tuvo que concentrarse para recuperar el equilibrio que perdió ante el repentino ataque.

—¡¿Qué te sucede, idiota?!

Taichi se rio a causa del insulto que para él no lo era.

—Vamos a jugar un juego —arrastraba las palabras—. ¿Ves esa _hermosa_ castaña que nos mira desde el rincón? Pues, quiere que lamas su cuerpecillo delgaducho, lleno de jugo de limón y sal, de pies a cabeza. Los dos, dice —hipó, riendo cuando se dio cuenta que lo hizo.

—Ni de coña —sentenció.

—¿Por qué? —repuso como un chiquillo consentido al que le negaban sus padres un dulce.

—¿No te has divertido suficiente por hoy?

— _¡Tcks!_ Matty aburrido —Hacía pucheros—. Yamatito terco y aburrido. ¡Déjate llevar!

«¿¡Por qué rayos era tan infantil!? —Se preguntaba el otro— ¡Por los ángeles del cielo!»

—Escúchame… —trató de llegar a un acuerdo.

—-¡Ya sé! —Y con la idea, y ociosidad, burbujeando en la punta de la lengua, se bajó de la espalda de Yamato—. Lo que tú quieres es que yo sea tu tequilero. ¡Con gusto!

—¡¿Qué?! —Sintió el frío bajarle como gotas de sudor desde la nuca hasta el coxis—. ¡Por dios! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

Taichi le guiñó un ojo, pícaro. Levantó una mano sobre su cabeza, agitándolo en movimientos desintonizados con la esperanza de llamar la atención de la mujer.

—¡Tequilera!

—¡No…! Pero… ¡Taichi! —balbuceaba, nervioso—. ¡No la llames! Además, sudaste mucho esta tarde y eso es… —Se dio un golpe con la palma abierta en la frente, mentalmente, claro.

A sabiendas de las consecuencias de su comentario, quiso tragarse sus palabras de inmediato para que el libidinoso Yagami no las escuchara.

Muy tarde, el brillo oscuro en sus ojos y aquella sonrisa traviesa le pusieron más nervioso que antes.

—Bien —soltó, confiado—. Ya sé a lo que te refieres. —No, no lo sabía. Estaba seguro que sea lo que sea que pudo haber interpretado su pupilo estaba lejos de acercarse a lo que se refería Yamato—. Si eso es lo que deseas, no tengo problemas.

Yamato separó los labios para protestar, sin embargo, Taichi, en un rápido movimiento con su mano, previendo la poca disposición de Yamato en seguir sus propios deseos, garabateó en el aire un símbolo que terminó desorbitando los ojos de Ishida al reconocer que se trataba de un sello de inmovilidad. No le dio tiempo de evitarlo.

Sorprendido y tenso, su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes que le mandaba.

La tequilera llegó con los _ingredientes de la perdición_. Yagami apretó la sonrisa que se curvaba hacia una sola dirección de su boca, cuando tuvo el shot en su mano. Yamato, más tarde, alegaría con toda seguridad que el visible colmillo que a Tai le brilló, nació por culpa de sus crueles intenciones mórbidas.

«¿Qué vas a hacer? Por todos los dioses en el cielo, Taichi, ¿qué pretendes?». Pensamientos que invadían su fuero interior.

Yagami relamió sus labios y se aproximó a Yamato, que, si pudiese podido hacerlo, habría apretado los dientes como mecanismo de escape, el encargado de liberar la presión interna en su cuerpo.

—Resulta conveniente que hayas sido movilizado con la boca aún entreabierta —soltó, socarrón.

Tomó la rodaja de limón y la introdujo en medio de sus dientes, Tai le ayudó luego a sostenerla mejor subiendo su mandíbula para crear un mejor agarre de la fruta ácida. Deslizó el escote de la camisa negra de Yamato a un lado del hombro y, en el hueco que formaba el hueso de la clavícula cerca del cuello, trazó una línea casi perfecta con los cristales de la sal.

Una vez más Yamato quiso, al menos, poder mover los músculos de su garganta para tragar toda la saliva que se acumulaba alrededor de su lengua.

El otro arrimó el trago hasta sus labios y de un solo jalón lo bebió. Soltó un sonido que podía interpretarse como de satisfacción, el mismo que se hace cuando se bebe una bebida refrescante, aunque en este caso fue un sonido seco que iba más bien ligado a la sensación de escozor en su garganta.

Yamato sintió el frío —el mismo que había bajado hasta su coxis momentos atrás cuando toda le escena que vivía parecía imposible-ascender de nuevo por toda la línea oblicua que dividía su espalda, cosquilleándole por toda la nuca, levantando los vellos de sus brazos y cuello, derritiendo el frío y convirtiéndolo nuevamente en gotas que bajaban por su sien y pecho acalorado; todo por culpa de una lengua suave, evidentemente, húmeda que lamia la piel de su hombro, que subía por su cuello tan lento que quemaba y que terminó justo donde empezaba a nacer la oreja.

Pocas veces un ángel maldecía, tenían prohibido hacerlo, en el caso de Yamato, se volvía cada vez más una costumbre blasfemar a causa de las impertinencias de Taichi. Las piernas flaqueándole tanto como sudaban sus manos.

Taichi se detuvo, marcando con su saliva el trayecto desde el pie de la oreja hasta sus labios, los que querían soltar improperitos por no ser acariciados como las otras zonas del cuerpo. El desgreñado ángel mordió la rodaja de limón justo en el momento en que el sello de inmovilidad se rompía y Yamato estiraba los labios para sentir la calidez de la boca del otro que comenzaba a moverse, correspondiendo al beso, muy risueña.


End file.
